Cland Ann
|status = Alive |species = Human |age = 15 |relative = See family section |appearance = "Pilot" |voice = Jason Marsden }} Cland Matthew Ann is the main protagonist and the titular character of the show with the same name. He is voiced by Jason Marsden. Biography Coming soon! Personality Cland is a 15-year-old teenage boy who is clever, smart and brave who is best friends with Japper McJapps. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Appearance Cland is shown wearing a green sweater consisting a smiley face sticking its tongue out, blue pants, and green shoes. He has dark red hair, with freckles on his face. Relationships Japper McJapps Japper McJapps is Cland's best friend and sidekick. More coming soon! Dila Rollad Coming soon! Character Development Cland was created by Geo G. and Michael Wildshill. Development on Cland's character began in mid-1998. The first sketches of Cland depicted a young man, who wore an orange scarf and one fingerless glove. During the making of the show, Cland originally had red hair, blue sweater, green pants, and blue shoes, but the creators thought he is too similar to Japper's appearance, so they decided to change Cland's appearance, which he now wears dark red hair, green sweater, dark blue pants and green shoes. The role of Cland was originally offered to Tom Kenny who turned it down, a move he later admitted regretting. Kenny eventually voiced Panza later in the series as well as Rico Koism from Geo TV. Also, Michael J. Fox and Dave Foley were also considered for the role. ClandFirstSketch.jpg|The first sketch of Cland. EarlydesignofClandAnn.jpg|An early design of Cland by Geo G. Name Cland's original names were "Lucas", "Ken", and "Brandon." He was named "Lucas" in the early treatment, "Ken" in one of the early sketches of the character, and "Brandon" in the early animation test for the show. In an original storyboard for the show, another name for Cland was "Julio." Later, the creators finally named the character "Cland", which is a combination of two words "clan" and "land." Quotes Coming soon! Trivia *Cland's surname, Ann, is named after Michael Wildshill's late grandmother, Ann Wildshill. *Cland looks strangely like Jack Binaski, a recurring character from Geo TV; both have similar looking messy hair and completely different personalities while Jack is rude, cocky and selfish. Cland is curious, brave and nice. **That is because Cland's final design was said to be based on one of the early designs of Jack. *Cland makes a cameo appearance in the Geo TV episode "Gamers in Time" as one of the prisoners in Jack's video game prison. He is also seen in "North by Pole" with Japper, and in "Geo Ann", a Geo TV/''Cland Ann'' crossover. **Coincidentally, Jason Marsden, the voice of Cland, also voiced Danny Mickel in "Race for Your Life, Rico." This episode was aired two years before Cland Ann, but Cland Ann was in development. *He is homeschooled. *Cland is renamed "Clan Ann" (クランアン) in the Japanese dub. *Cland was originally going to be a Brazilian boy who lost his family in one early version of the show. This was changed for unknown reasons. *One prototype drawing of Cland showed him with black hair, while another showed him with long pointed ears, and a third showed him smoking a cigarette. The reason for Cland to not be a heavy smoker for his final design is due to the fact that the animators didn't think it was right for a teenage boy to smoke cigarettes. *It is revealed in "Japper Whatishisname?" that Cland was born on May 17, 1986. *For some reason his name is often misspelled as "Claud". *Cland was originally supposed to wear a scarf around his neck, but it was removed. *According to the original treatment from the season 1 DVD, one of Cland's working names was Brandon and instead of being clever, smart, brave and curious as seen in the actual show, he was a shy and clumsy boy who always lose his focus. *In another early draft, one of his original names was Julio, and instead of being a prisoner at Human Jail Enterprises, he was actually a guitarist (which was later reused for Geo G's other show Life of a Teenage Rockstar). *In the early concept for the show, Cland was going to be a female character but the creators don't want him to be a girl so they decided to change Cland to a male. *In one of Cland's early designs, he was going to have earrings. Gallery ClandConceptArtFinal.jpg|Concept art of Cland. Cland Ann and Japper McJapps.png ClandAnn.jpg 1AFX01.jpg Cland and Japper Artwork.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden